Tras el cristal
by Daiyo2
Summary: Ha salido a la luz un reciente villano roba bancos. Tsuyu Asui, Alias "Froppy" junto a sus amigos intentaran detenerlo, sin embargo, ¿que sucederá cuando por fin logren detenerlo? si es que logran detenerlo claro. [IzukuxTsuyu] One-Shot (Héroes y Villanos) antiguo nombre.
1. Chapter 1

Era un hermoso día en Japón…

¿A quién engaño?

Una gran explosión perturbo la paz de los habitantes que paseaban cerca del banco central de la ciudad. Nadie vio nada, más bien no lo suficiente como para saber que un destello rojo salió al instante del establecimiento dejando pequeñas cantidades de dinero por detrás de sí.

-¡Ajajajaja, fácil y bonito!-

Fue lo último que se oyó en la zona antes que el ladrón hubiera desaparecido completamente. Del banco salió otra persona vestida con un traje de heroína color negro y rosa.

-¡Ahhh…se volvió a escapar!- Exclamo de frustración la heroína, mientras los civiles a su alrededor la observaban con lastima –Buff…espero que tsuyu-chan y lida-kun tengan más suerte esta vez…- Murmuro mientras miraba en la dirección en la que el villano había desaparecido.

Por otra parte…

…

-¡Ajajajaja!-

El destello rojo se desplazaba por las calles de la ciudad con gran velocidad, mientras una molesta risa escapaba de sus labios.

-¡Detente ahí villano!-

-¿Uh?-

Freno a mitad de la calle mientras a su alrededor una cierta cantidad de autos frenaron al inmediato de notar su presencia, causando uno que otro choque. Frente a él otro héroe hizo aparición con su traje/armadura azul y plateada.

-Oh es la tortuga, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás detenerme esta vez?- Vocifero burlón.

-¡Silencio! Tus actos durante las últimas semanas han sido imperdonables, con el apoyo de la justicia y mis compañeros héroes ¡Hoy te detendré a como dé lugar!- Exclamo mientras lo señalaba con su dedo.

-¡Jajajaja, que chistoso eren tortuga!...bueno si asi lo deseas, alcánzame si puedes- Dijo al momento de echar a correr, con Tenya lida siguiéndole el paso.

-¡Es inútil, te atrapare en el nombre de los héroes!-

Como respuesta solo recibió más risas, y uno que otro insulto hacia él, y sus compañeros.

-Bien, esto ya es personal…-

-¡Jajaja!-

-¡Serás juzgado, villano!-

El de traje rojo ni se inmuto, al saber lo que se avecinaba solo aumento su velocidad en gran medida casi desapareciendo de la vista del héroe.

-¡No esta vez, Recipro…!-

- _(Maldición…)- Pensó el villano._

-¡…Burst!-

Los motores de Lida adquirieron un color azulado e de inmediato el corredor rojo era visible de nuevo para sus ojos. Lo había alcanzado.

 _-(Mierda, se ha vuelto más veloz…)-_ Pensó el villano al ser obligado al correr a casi toda su velocidad.

 _-(Esta vez te detendré, corredor rojo…)-_ Pensó el héroe acercándose poco a poco al de traje rojo. Lida comenzó a acercar su mano poco a poco hacia el villano, el efecto de su _Recipro Burst_ no era ilimitado, asi que tenía que ser rápido – _(Un poco más…)-_

Rozo su traje.

 _-(¡Un poco más!)-_

Y por fin, cuando por fin había aplicado un agarre en el traje del villano creyó que podría ya haber vencido al villano que estuvo causando problemas durante la última semana, sin embargo…

-¡Aun te falta, héroe!-

Inesperadamente para Lida, el corredor dio freno a su carrera dejando a Lida pasar de largo solo para estrellarse contra un montón de basura el cual por suerte, alivio el impacto.

-¡La confianza es tu perdición, jajaja!-

Y se fue.

 _-(Demonios…)-_ Pensó el héroe antes de caer inconsciente.

Se había librado del último obstáculo, o al menos eso pensaba el corredor rojo. Freno en un callejón no muy lejos de donde había quedado inconsciente Lida, dejo la mochila en el suelo y la abrió.

Sonrió al ver grandes cantidades de dinero dentro de esta.

-Es suficiente…- Murmuro para sí.

La cerró y cuando iba a volver a ponérsela, no se esperó ver que la mochila ya no estaba en sus manos. Desvió la mirada hacia el lado solo para ver a otro héroe, o más bien, una heroína.

 _-(¿Enserio?)-_ Pensó con cansancio el corredor mientras era observado por los grandes ojos de Froppy, la _chica rana_ como el solía llamarla -¿Y si me dejas ir y nos soltamos la épica pelea en la cual yo ganare?- Le dijo.

Ella negó.

-Oí te atrapare, villano- Dijo la heroína mientras se preparaba para luchar contra el villano.

-Lo mismo dijeron tus amigos, ¿es que nunca se rinden?- Pregunto mientras rascaba su nuca por encima de la máscara.

-Nunca-

-Buff…bueno, si lo que quieres es pelear-

Sin esperar un movimiento enemigo, el villano con su súper velocidad arranco de las manos de Froppy la mochila con dinero e intento escapar, pero la larga lengua de tsuyu se enredó a su pie, impidiéndole escapar.

-¡Diablos, ¿Cómo es que no te enfermas?!- Exclamo.

-Particularidad- Dijo sin más, dando un salto encima del corredor inmovilizándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Vale, vale, me tienes!-

-Lástima que la súper velocidad no incluya súper fuerza, villano-

El corredor solo suspiro. Pues tenía razón, si bien era muy rápido, en cuanto una de sus piernas era inmovilizada o herida lo suficiente para no mantener el equilibrio durante una carrera, estaba jodido.

-Pero…¡puedo viajar en el tiempo, si, algún día volveré a esta época a impedir esto jajaja!- Mintió el villano esperando que la heroína mostrara un poco de vulnerabilidad ante la sorpresa.

Pero no hubo nada.

-No eres flash, ¿sabes?-

-¡Eso lo sé, tonta!-

Si bien inspiro su traje en aquel héroe de ficción, no le agradaba para nada el que se lo recordaran.

-Bueno, supongo que mi única opción sol es esperar a que mis amigos corredores vengan a por mí-

-¿Amigos?- Pregunto confusa.

Finalmente, esa pequeña bromita había causado algo de sorpresa en la heroína, tanto que el agarre de su lengua se aflojo lo suficiente como para permitirle al corredor liberarse de ella, tomar la mochila y tomar distancia de Froppy.

-¡Bien, por poco y me tienes de verdad!-

La heroína lanzo su lengua hacia una de las piernas del corredor, pero sin caer en el mismo truco este agarro la lengua de tsuyu con su mano, acercándola a su boca, amenazo en morderla si tsuyu hacia un movimiento sospechoso.

-Al final, escapare de todas formas, chica rana-

-Solo me confié, no pasara otra vez- Dijo tsuyu con algo de nerviosismo al ver su lengua siendo sostenida por la mano de uno de sus más recientes archienemigos.

-Esperare a esa ocasión-

Soltó la lengua y al instante desapareció de la vista de la heroína. Tsuyu suspiro con frustración al verse fracasar nuevamente en atrapar al corredor que últimamente, era el centro de atención de todos los medios de comunicación.

…

En una habitación de un hotel común de Japón, un destello rojo se hizo presente. El mismo corredor de hace un momento se dejó caer a la cómoda cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras abrazaba aquella mochila.

-Por fin es suficiente…- Se reincorporo sentándose en la cama, abrió la mochila y tomo el dinero mientras una feliz sonrisa adornaba sus labios -…Suficiente-

Un tono de teléfono comenzó a sonar, el corredor saco de su bolsillo un teléfono moderno y contesto a la llamada.

-¿Si?-

 _-Izuku, soy yo. Mama-_

La sonrisa en los labios del corredor creció oír la dulce voz de su madre.

-Que tal mama. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

 _-Bien Izuku, aunque el doctor me ha estado unas pastillas algo raras, saben muy mal. Pero si ayuda con el tratamiento no puedo negarme-_

-Hm…-

La madre de Izuku sufría de una grave enfermedad al corazón desde hace bastante tiempo, por lo cual necesitaba un urgente trasplante de corazón. Esa era una de las razones por la que Izuku comenzó hace poco a robar bancos con tan de poder pagar la cirugía. Pero no era la única, con anterioridad, el padre de Izuku intento pagar otra operación para salvar a su esposa, sin embargo la operación fue un fracaso ya que el corazón implantado de inko, madre de Izuku, no era lo suficientemente estable como para vivir toda su vida, había pagado con un préstamo de un viejo amigo por mal camino, y al no tener el dinero para pagar el préstamo, lo pago caro.

Amenazando con acabar con la vida de su madre, Izuku pago la deuda con su primer robo de banco. El segundo, tercero y cuarto fueron frustrados por los héroes, y por fin con el quinto, se había salido con la suya, teniendo el suficiente dinero para pagar la operación con el 80% de éxito.

-Mama, tengo el dinero…-

 _-¿eh?-_

-Tengo el dinero para tu cirugía, solo espera, pronto te recuperaras-

- _E-espera Izuku, ¿no habrás?...-_

-Tranquila mama, no es prestado. Estaré bien-

Escucho el suspiro de alivio del otro lado de la línea. Siguió hablando otro rato con su madre, y cuando por fin cortó la llamada, miro su teléfono un momento y realizo otra llamada. Al terminar, con traje y todo se quedó dormido.

…

Al día siguiente, Izuku vacío la mochila y solo se guardó la cantidad necesaria para la cirugía.

A toda velocidad, vestido con su traje, se dirigió hacia el hospital.

Por otra parte…

…

Tsuyu caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con la mirada perdida. Había estado hablando con sus amigos últimamente sobre como atrapar al corredor rojo tanto que había olvidado varios de sus deberes en la academia.

¿Estaría obsesionada?

Claro que sí, un villano vestido de flash había estado robando bancos los últimos días, y aunque hayan conseguido una que otra vez frustrar sus planes, en todas ellas se había escapado, y si se había escapado, lo haría otra vez. Eso lo sabía.

Durante su camino no espero ver eso, aquel destello rojizo entrar a un callejón frente a la calle en la que ella se encontraba actualmente.

-¿Ese era…?-

Corrió hacia allí, aunque no tuviera su traje en ese momento no perdería una oportunidad de atrapar al corredor que había estado sacándole los pelos uno por uno durante la última semana.

Asomo uno de sus ojos al callejón y…lo vio.

Se estaba desvistiendo, se quitó por completo su traje rojo y lo reemplazo por uno común de ciudadano. Noto como guardaba su traje en la mochila y sacaba el mismo dinero que había robado el día anterior en una bolsa.

Se pegó a la pared y disimulo estar esperando a alguien. El peliverde salió corriendo como persona común del callejón se adentró en el hospital cerca de allí.

-¿El hospital? ¿Qué hará allí?- Se preguntó mientras sacaba su teléfono para contactar con sus amigos…sin embargo, ya conocía su identidad ¿no? Aunque escapara no pasaría mucho tiempo para encontrarlo.

Se paró frente a las puertas del hospital y se dispuso a esperar, esperar a que salga.

…

Izuku corrió hacia el mostrador, disculpándose con cada persona que chocaba por la prisa.

-¡Disculpe, necesito ver al doctor Yamamoto!-

Y por fin, una ocasión para ver al doctor que atendía a su madre no era para una razón que le causaría pánico ni tristeza, sino una razón que le daría esperanzas de vivir nuevamente junto a su mama.

…

Habían pasado entre una o dos horas, y el aun no salía. Tsuyu ya comenzaba a desesperarse, hace rato ya había perdido la oportunidad de volver a la academia, asi que solo le quedaba esperar, esperar a que el corredor saliera del hospital para tener una oportunidad de capturarlo, o al menos hablar con él y preguntarle porque con todo ese dinero, en vez de aprovecharlo en una mansión lujosa por el resto de su vida, lo hacía en el hospital.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver al chico parado frente a ella. Ella lo miro, él la miro.

No hacía falta ser inteligente para reconocer a la chica rana que había estado rompiéndole las pelotas durante la última semana.

-Tu…-

Tsuyu sonrió como respuesta, mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño _Ribbit_ de sus labios. Mientras señalaba el callejón en el que antes se había cambiado el joven corredor. Entendiendo la insinuación, Izuku siguió a la heroína hacia el callejón. Frente a frente, tsuyu pregunto:

-¿No escaparas?-

-Ya conoces mi identidad, escapar sería inútil-

-Tal vez, pero si en verdad estas preocupado por eso, debes tener a alguien importante en tu vida, ¿no?-

Izuku no respondió, pues tenía razón.

¿Lo arrestaría? Lo más probable.

Sin embargo no le importaba, ya había gastado la mayoría del dinero para la cirugía de su madre, aunque lo arrestaran nada podría importarle menos, su trabajo ya estaba hecho, su madre estaba a salvo.

Junto sus manos y se las ofreció a tsuyu.

-Lo admito. Has ganado-

Tsuyu no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa, pero si eso era lo que el corredor decidía, iba a aprovecharlo.

Marco a la policía desde su teléfono. E Izuku fue arrestado.

Todo había terminado bien, ¿verdad?

…..

 **Bien, si bien no le he puesto mucho esfuerzo a este one-shot espero que les haya gustado. Sinceramente puse lo primero que se me había venido a la mente y ¡puss! Resulto esto.**

 **Los personajes aquí ya están grandecitos por lo que al menos los héroes ya eran profesionales. Solo, por si las dudas.**

 **Pero no se vayan, aún queda una escena por leer. Disfrutar la lectura, espero.**

 **Sin más…**

 **Byeeeee…**

…

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Izuku fue arrestado. No había recibido ninguna visita desde aquel día, ni de su madre. Aunque Izuku supuso que no lo había visitado porque aún no se le daba el alta. Al menos eso dejaba su conciencia tranquila.

Sin embargo, hoy tenía una visita, ¿De quién? Ni el mismo Izuku lo sabía, sabía que no era de su madre puesto que aún debe estar en rehabilitación, entonces, si no era su madre.

¿Quién era?

Era escoltado por dos policías, daba pasos pequeños a causa de unas esposas en los pies y no podía rascarse la nariz a causa de otras esposas en sus manos. Eso era un infierno, según Izuku.

En cuanto llegaron a su destino, el peliverde se sorprendió al ver a la chica rana sentada al otro lado del vidrio.

-Siéntate- Le ordeno un guardia.

Izuku tomo asiento, y con algo de esfuerzo tomo con ambas manos esposadas el teléfono que le permitiría hablar con su visita inesperada. Ella vestía un uniforme escolar.

-Que sorpresa, ¿vienes a burlarte?-

Tsuyu negó.

-Solo quería hablar-

-Oh, Habla entonces- Cedió Izuku. Siendo sincero no estaba con ganas de hablar, asi que solo respondería a las preguntas de la heroína, o al menos eso pensaba él.

-S-supe la razón de tus robos…-

Izuku se tensó, pero no hablo, dejaría a la chica rana hablar. Al menos, hasta tener una respuesta adecuada para el tema que acababa de meter.

-Pensé que tú eras de esos villanos que robaban para su beneficio propio, pro cuando supe tus verdaderas razones, intente venir antes, pero no sé, supongo que era la vergüenza de verte a la cara después de que todos esos pensamientos negativos sobre ti eran falsos…supongo, que te debo una disculpa- Dijo la heroína con cierta pena.

Del otro lado del vidrio, la sorpresa del peliverde era incalculable. Sabía que por naturaleza los héroes eran buenas personas, pero no sabía que lo fueran lo suficiente como para irse a disculpar con aquellos que encerraron unas semanas atrás.

-Oye, y…-

-Si preguntas por tu madre, cuando se enteró lo que te paso por tu bienestar ya debes imaginar su estado, sin embargo si te consuela, ella está bien. Su operación fue todo un éxito-

Izuku solo suspiro con alivio.

-Gracias, por decírmelo…y no te culpes, respecto a lo que dijiste. Es el trabajo de un héroe detener a los ladrones. No te culpes-

Como respuesta el peliverde observo una linda sonrisa proveniente de los labios de tsuyu. Por un momento, pensó sobre lo linda que era esa sonrisa.

-Bueno…tengo compromiso dentro de unas horas y…adiós-

-Ah, espe…-

Izuku no alcanzo a terminar puesto que tsuyu colgó el teléfono del otro lado. Quedo con la palabra en la boca, sin embargo, una última mirada/sonrisa de la heroína fue suficiente para sacar a la luz un sonrojo en la cara del peliverde.

No sería la única vez en la que ella volvería a visitarlo…ni la última.


	2. v2

Miro hacia atrás solo para ver como un guardia cerraba la puerta dejándolo encerrado en aquella habitación, pero no estaba solo, habían dos guardias custodiando que no hiciera nada raro.

Soltando un suspiro tomo haciendo para ver a través de un cristal a la heroína que lo había llevado a prisión. Tomo el teléfono colgado a su costado, su visitante lo imito y ambos iniciaron su conversación.

-Segunda vez en la semana, ¿sabes? estoy comenzando a creer que te estas enamorando de mi- Comenzó izuku, sonriendo de esa manera en la que solo el sabia como hacerlo.

Las mejillas de la heroína se tiñeron de rojo, quizás aun no se acostumbraba a las indirectas románticas que le dedicaba el reo, cada una de ellas la hacían sonrojarse y a la vez, mas ganas de volver a sentarse en esa silla cada vez que se acababa la hora de visita.

Tomando un poco de aire solo atino a decir.

-No te hagas ilusiones prematuras midoriya-san, no estoy interesada en ese tipo de relaciones-

-¿Ni siquiera conmigo?- Dijo casi instantáneamente al momento en el que Tsuyu termino de hablar.

Fue repentino, y volvió a sonrojarse. Otra vez había caído ante el.

Desde que había sido capturado por "Froppy" había estado varios días yendo a juicios con ayuda de su abogado en busca de recudir sus años en prisión, tal vez lo había ayudado, y su condena solo había sido dada por doce años. Bueno, la cosa es que durante ese tiempo estuvo preso en las pequeñas prisiones de la comisaria de la ciudad, pero al tiempo de dar por terminado el juicio fue trasladado a una prisión para villanos. ¿El problema? Que allí se encontraban los villanos mas peligrosos y...izuku compartiría celda con uno de ellos, y rezaba porque fuera el mas amable de ellos, aunque sus posibilidades eran pocas.

Llevaba dos días allí, y en esos dos días no había recibido una brutal golpiza a diferencia de otros, lo cual según su abogado era un milagro, al menos por ahora, pues bien sabia que la suerte no le duraría por el resto de los años que tenia de cárcel. No lo admitía, pero izuku sentía miedo al momento en que el seria la victima de los matones de la cárcel.

Sacudió la cabeza desviando aquellos pensamiento, ahora no estaba allí, con ellos. estaba con ella y solo se concentraría en su voz y figura detrás del cristal.

-Tengo otros intereses- Respondió.

-¿Tu familia?-

Ella asintió.

Izuku permaneció en silencio unos segundos, buscando tema de conversación, si no hablaba ahora posiblemente ella se aburra y se vaya, no quería eso, le gustaba estar en esa silla charlando con ella y no allí adentro.

-Mi madre vino ayer, le hable de ti...-

Tsuyu tomo atención a sus palabras, ¿hablarle de ella a su madre? ¿Enserio?

-¿De que? No estamos comprometidos ni nada por el estilo, midoriya-

-Oh, Me halaga su deseo de que estemos comprometidos para poder hablarle de ti a mi madre-

-¿Q-que?- Trago saliva, otra vez había empezado -No me refería a eso...-

-¿A hijos entobces?-

Bien ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

Izuku sonrió feliz al ver las reacciones de la heroína antes su palabras, lo hacia sentirse bine, de cierta manera.

Miro atrás por instinto, el guardia lo vio y le señalo el reloj. Izuku chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia, quedaba poco tiempo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada Asui, solo tus ojos que me llevan directo hacia la luna-

-Emm...Midoriya...-

-Sin avergonzarse Asui, sabes que me encantas-

Bien, ahora si se estaba poniendo raro. Pensaba la heroína.

Llamo su atención el guardia que se acercaba al joven, lo tomo del hombro y lo levanto con brusquedad causando que el teléfono soltara su mano.

-Se termino el tiempo, ladrón-

El peliverde lo miro molesto, y la heroína podía entender el porque.

El guardia lo arrastro hasta la salida de la sala, pero antes de eso, Tsuyu golpeo con sus nudillos la ventana llamando la atención tanto del joven como del guardia.

No sabia porque lo había hecho, su cuerpo actuó por propia voluntad, pero algo si sabia, que aquella acción que estaría apunto de cometer si era algo que paso por su mente. Formo una figura con cada una de sus manos, y las junto formando un corazón.

Tal vez fue una acción bastante apresurada, pero por alguna razón a la chica se le vinieron ganas de mostrar esa muestra de afecto hacia el reo.

Para sorpresa de Tsuyu, Izuku se sonrojo, sonrió y se fue feliz con el guardia de vuelta a su celda.

Tantos piropos que lanzaba el peliverde, pero uno solo dedicado hacia a el lo hacia sonrojar tanto como el lo hacia con ella.

Ese día Tsuyu aprendió que la mejor arma de Midoriya también era su mayor debilidad.

...

 **:v**

 **Esto también fue hecho a la primera.**

 **Finalmente cuando deje de jugar LoL y quise dedicarle un rato a escribir el capitulo de alguna historia...pues no llego nada, ni una puta idea de continuación, podría decirse que un bloqueo mental.**

 **Así que ¿que historia podría escribir en donde no me importaría dejar la cagada porque no tenia una idea principal para el capitulo? pues este.**

 **Apenas me puse a escribir cada palabra que ponía fue porque se me ocurrió al momento, tal vez esta es la única "historia" donde cuando tenga bloqueos mentales con mis historia principales actualice esta :v**

 **Y bueno pues...**

 **:v**

 **...**

-Camina-

El guardia dio otro empujón al peliverde, causando que casi cayera al suelo por un tropiezo.

-Tks...haber camina tu con estas esposas para pies-

Tal vez la molestia del momento lo llevo a decir eso, era la primera vez que le respondía de esa manera a un guardia y posiblemente en el futuro se lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer lo mismo.

De todas formas, los guardias de esa prisión no se comparaban a los de la comisaria de la ciudad.

Un golpe seco mando al joven directo al suelo, para luego darle una patada.

-Estate consciente de tu posición basura- Le escupió mientras le daba otra patada -¡Anda, levanta!-

Izuku se levanto con la mirada gacha, lo anotaría en su libreta mental. El primer golpe fue al segundo día, y ni siquiera fue uno de los villanos presos, si no el propio guardia.

Llegaron a la celda a la que seria su hogar desde el día anterior, aunque ahora había un pequeño cambio. Había alguien allí, en su cama, la del camarote de arriba.

-Saluda a tu nuevo compañero, ladrón-

Levanto la mirada en cuanto ya se encontraba dentro, y unos ojos rojos aterradores lo miraban desde el camarote.

-¿Y este maldito que? ¡No compartiré habitación con una maldita basura, guardia de mierda!-

El guardia lo ignoro y se fue dejándolo a los dos solos.

-Eh...esa es mi cama...-

-¿Que dices?- Se dejo caer al suelo quedando frente a izuku? -¿Hablas de mi cama?-

-No, no, sera mi ca...- Se detuvo al ver unas especies de pelotas de metal cubriendo sus manos, quizás eso es lo que mantiene sellado su don, pensó izuku.

Iba a volver a mirar a su nuevo compañero pero una de esas pelotas golpeo su cara...

Adiós al compañero amable que deseaba izuku...

No podría haberle tocado alguien tan...explosivo.


End file.
